


Pawsitively Adorable

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Reader's gender is not specified, Sans and Reader are married, Snowpoff is Sans' Samoyed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Sans scratched Snowpoff’s chin, his eyelights bright and large. “who’s a good girl? you are, my lil snowpoff!”“She’s not so little anymore,” you called from the table, watching with an affectionate smile as he combed the pup’s fur with his fingers.“i dun’ care. she’s always gonna be my lil fur baby.”





	Pawsitively Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Marshmallow fluff! Find more adorable fics on my Tumblr at https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com!

Sans scratched Snowpoff’s chin, his eyelights bright and large. “who’s a good girl? you are, my lil snowpoff!”

“She’s not so little anymore,” you called from the table, watching with an affectionate smile as he combed the pup’s fur with his fingers.  

“i dun’ care. she’s always gonna be my lil fur baby.” Snowpoff barked excitedly, wagging her tail. “you wanna play?” He summoned a red bone and flicked it into the corner of the room. “fetch!” The pup dutifully ran off to retrieve the bone. She bounded back with the item clenched firmly in her mouth and set it at his feet. “good girl!” Sans cooed. “sit!”

She plopped down onto the carpet, her eyes trained on Sans and her tongue hanging out. “lie down!” The pup obediently dropped to the ground. You were reminded again of why you’d even chosen Snowpoff as her name in the first place; she really did look like one. Sans speared a bag of treats with a bone and floated it over to him. He fed her a biscuit. “good girl!”

Sans let her finish the treat before waving his hand briefly in front of him, the familiar pressure of magic gathering in the air. Several bones sprouted from the ground. You knew what was about to happen. It had taken quite some time to teach Snowpoff this particular trick, but she absolutely loves showing it off. “ya ready?” She barked again. “alright, then.” Sans swiped his finger to the right, sending the bones in Snowpoff’s direction. “dodge.”

You looked on proudly as she leapt over bone after bone, weaved her way through the attacks, and even managed to jump through every hoop at the end of the course. As always, she was never in danger when she performed her little stunts; the bones Sans summoned for these tricks never dealt any damage. Sans whooped and clapped delightedly when she reached the finish line. “good girl! you were perfect!”

Sans held out a small handful of treats to her, expecting Snowpoff to eat out of his hand. Instead, Snowpoff jumped up onto Sans and gobbled up the treats offered to her, munching as she made herself comfy on his lap. This only made Sans’ smile widen, no matter how hard he tried to appear stern. “c’mon, yer gonna get fur all over me. off.” She put her paws up on his shirt and attacked his face with vicious licks. “noooo! not my face! yer gettin’ me all gross and sticky! sta-ha-p!” he whined between giggles. Snowpoff continued her ruthless assault, unrelenting despite Sans’ pleas for mercy.

“alright, you asked for it!” He wrapped his arms around Snowpoff’s body and angled her away so she couldn’t lick his face as easily anymore. “gotcha now, ya sneaky mutt!” She twisted in his grasp and began licking at the side of your husband’s skull. Sans gasped dramatically. “no! she’s invincible! an unstoppable beast!” He fell over onto his side and clutched at his sternum, making over-the-top choking noises all the while. Finally, he closed his eyes and went limp, allowing Snowpoff to climb onto his chest and start lapping at his face again. He played dead for a few seconds longer before involuntarily letting out a deep and hearty laugh.

He sat back up and let Snowpoff curl up in his lap once more. “yer a gross lil pupper. i have no idea where ya get it from. certainly can’t be me.” Snowpoff barked before licking a straight line up his face. “eeeww! right on the teeth, too!” Sans wiped the slobber off with the back of his hand, using his other to stroke the puppy’s head.

Your heart was gonna explode from this cuteness. Here Sans was, sitting on the couch and happily buried under a fluffy white cloud, his skull just barely visible from where you were. You couldn’t help the quiet ‘aww’ that escaped you at the sight. Sans caught you staring at him and subconsciously tilted his head to the side. “yeah? need somethin’, sweetheart?”  

“Nothing,” you said, your elbows propped up on the table and your chin resting in your hands. “Just watching the fluffiest, most adorable marshmallow on earth. And Snowpoff too, I guess.”

You caught the red that flashed across the skeleton’s cheekbones at that. He shook his head at you, a goofy smile on his face. “yer a weird one, doll.”

“Says the one covered in dog slobber.”

Sans grinned impishly at you. His hand reached out and turned your soul blue. He curled his index finger towards him, bringing you to the couch. Oh no. Oh no. You saw where this was going. He patted Snowpoff’s side. “give (y/n) a biiig kiss!”

“Noo!” You squirmed uselessly in his magic’s hold. The puppy leaned forward and began licking your face, her tongue occasionally darting across your mouth. “Eew!” Sans’ hold on your soul disappeared. You giggled as you wiped her saliva off your skin.

“now you’re covered in dog slobber too!" he crowed. You dried your hand off on his shirt in response. He gave you a look of mock disgust. “seriously? how  _indecent!_  oh, that’s it!” He yanked you down by the arm. He stood up on the couch, put a hand on his hip, and pointed down at you. “snowpoff! attack!”

In a flash, the Samoyed was on top of you, her eyes gleaming with mischief. “Heeyy, girl! Can’t we talk about this? It doesn’t have to end this way--!” Too late. She dragged her rough tongue up the bridge of your nose, leaving behind a wet and cold trail of saliva. You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from your lips as she licked your face. “Okay, okay! I--hehe--I’m sorry!”

You pushed yourself up to a more comfortable position. The puppy immediately nuzzled into the crook of your arm. Your heart felt full and it was like all your problems had melted away. You sighed contently, scratching behind Snowpoff’s ear and running your other hand through her coat. You beamed at your husband. “I love you guys so much.”

Sans gave you a soft smile. “i love ya too.”

Snowpoff barked in agreement.


End file.
